valanceandbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
City of Fallkirk
The City of Fallkirk is a metropolis City State in the north east of the continent of Mynoun. The city surrounds the palace in a valley below the Manchet Plateau Demographics Fallkirk has a population of approximately 80,000. * 59% Human * 13% Halfling * 9% Dwarf * 7% Elf * 3% Dragonborn * 3% Gnome * 1% Goblin * 1% Goliath * 1% Tiefling * 3% Other Governance The City of Fallkirk is ruled by The Fallkirk Council, a council of six members. Each council member is a representative of a powerful group in the city. Notable Locations The City Palace The Council of Fallkirk rules from a heavily guarded, large, Palace located at the north east edge city. In addition to housing the Solvocrenik Family, the palace also contains the bureaucracy of the city. The High Wall The central city is surrounded by a gleaming white marble wall, with several barracks and defensive improvements built in to it. Most sections are forty feet high and fifteen feet thick with tunnels for archers, and full battlements. The city has expanded beyond the wall, and smaller walls surround the suburbs. Temple Square One of the main gathering locations in Fallkirk is Temple square, a public mall surrounded by major temples of Heironeous, Pelor, Moradin, Pelor, Fharlanghn, and Yondalla, as well as minor temples several other deities. The Solvikirk Gate Just outside The High Wall, the Fallkirk Guard and the Mbira Family maintains a Teleportation Circle in the West Gate. The Six Families The Six Oligarchic "Families" of Fallkirk rule though the Fallkirk Council. * The Baldrick Family, shipbuilders and traders, they own much of the land around the docks. ** Family Patriarch: Bonirus Baldrick ** Council member: Russell Baldrick, Bonirus' second son * The Nightsoilers, a guild dedicated to running the sewers and cleaning of the city. ** Council member: Obriss Prax * The Mbira Family, known for their magical prowess, make and sell magical items and services in Fallkirk. ** Council member: Mogarce * The Scales, a conclave formed of the noble families of Dragonborn in Fallkirk. ** Council member: Durnehviir Soorvnix ** Governed by Elder Conclave * The Solvocrenik Family, known as the oldest family in Fallkirk, they live in the keep in the north east corner of the city and own much of the city land. ** Family Matriarch: Lady Willowmina Solvocrenik ** Council member: Rasmuson Solvocrenik * The Stonecutters, the dwarven mason's guild, have been responsible for building most of the city, and has become fantastically wealthy. ** Guild Leader: Pentor Stonebreaker ** Council member: Molorak Hardmason Other Groups * The Fallkirk Guard * Churchs ** Saint Cuthbert ** Moradin ** Heironeous ** Pelor ** Fharlanghn ** Yondalla Surrounding Area Manchet Plateau The Plateau at the base of the Giant‘s Tears Mountain Range stretches east for several miles. It’s a lush savanna, home to many wild animals and more than a few nomadic tribes of humans, orcs, and bugbears. The Solvi River flows across the plains, with many tributaries feeding it from mountain streams. The mountain pass road passes through the plateau towards Glanoor and on to Glanndrin. Solvi Falls, Lake, and Wood The Solvi river leaves the Manchet Plateau and plunges down in to the valley in a spectacular waterfall, filling Solvi Lake. Across the lake is a forest, which includes a recently burned out tower. The forest is also home to a goblin tribe, currently run by the troll Truzax Nurlam the Onecrook. Freetowns Rosehall to the north west and Hehnog to the north are the largest of the freetowns neighbouring Fallkirk. To the east is Ravensbruck, a hamlet farming town. The Palgrave Road The Palgrave Road extents west from Fallkirk toward Valance, passing Rosehall before entering the Palgrave Wood. The Solvi Road and Bridge The road runs east from Fallkirk along the lake and out to the ocean where it joins the Shore Road at the Solvi Bridge. The Bridge is quite large, allowing ships to pass under it, and extremely old, its original purpose is now lost, as there isn’t another major city south east of it, only a variety of smaller towns, and the next river now only has ruins of a bridge. Solvi Forest The Forest south east of the Solvi river is home to goblins, gnomes, and most likely some fey creatures. The civilized people of Fallkirk consider it untameable. Rumour has it a wizard's tower now lays recently ruined somewhere in this pinewood.